


Don't I Know You?

by SociallyUnacceptableGinger



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableGinger/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: Jacob's past comes back to bite him.





	1. I. Familiarity

There were three things that this rookie deputy was absolutely certain of. One, this entire shitshow could have been avoided if they had all just left the crazy-ass cultists alone. Two, never underestimate the true power of a rage filled wolverine. The wolverine gives no fucks and shows no mercy. Lastly, he definitely recognizes the oldest Seed from somewhere. At least, he thinks he does. He wasn't completely sure until this moment.

"-and now, the bill has come due." Jacob is saying. He moves in closer to Josh's chair, his movements slow but deliberate. Like a cougar would approach a cornered elk.

Ocean blue eyes lock onto his own dark grey ones. Jacob's large form blocks the view of the projector and he leans down until he's eye level with Josh. Clearly this still wasn't close enough for Jacob because he pulls Josh's chair even closer before continuing.

"Now, the collapse is upon us. And this time, the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many." He can feel Jacob's hands against his outer thighs. He's literally holding the bottom of Josh's chair. 'Power move'. He thinks, distractedly.

He uses this time to really study Jacobs face up close. His eyes, his red hair, the scars, that fucking jacket he's wearing, it all looks so- Josh gasps, audibly. No. No way. He can barely form another coherent thought because he just figured out why Jacob looks so familiar.

He has seen him before. In a photograph. He was younger then but it was definitely him. The picture was of his uncle, Seth, and another soldier sitting on a cement block. It was taken while he was in Iraq. Josh doesn't remember his uncle very well because he never came home. He died over there. It was messed up. From what his parents told him, his uncle got separated from the group somehow. They couldn't find him and after a week they stopped looking. Jacob was in that picture with him. They must have been friends or at least on friendly terms with each other. If anyone knew for sure what happened, it would be him.

It took him a second to realize that it was totally silent. Josh blinked. Jacob wasn't talking anymore, just staring at him with a weird expression on his face. Finally-

"What's your name, deputy?"

Shit. He knows. His dad and Seth were twins and Josh looks just like them. Same grey eyes, same tan skin, even their hair is the same dark shade of brown. The only difference is Josh is shorter than them. They were both 6'2 and he's barely 5' 7. He swallows thickly and tries to keep his voice steady.

"Josh." He answers. "Joshua Miller."


	2. Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry about the long wait. I've got a lot of projects I'm juggling around.

 

“Wait, what? He just left you there?” Nick said, disbelief evident in his voice.

“All tied up and shit?” Sharky added, glancing over at Nick for a moment.

“Yeah. Pretty much.” Josh answered with what he hoped was a carefree shrug.

In actuality, he was a little bit freaked out. There was such a haunted look on Jacob's face when he told him his name. Then his entire face went all blank. He wasn't exactly an easy man to read before but that was just terrifying. All the lights were on but no one was home. He stood up and just...walked out. His men came in and decided that they, 'guessed they would take the four of them back to the Veterans Center.' That's when the Whitetails showed up and all hell broke loose.

“That's fuckin' weird, Amigo.” Sharky shook his head with a teasing grin. ”Maybe you scared him off with your adorable puppy-like demeanor.” Josh gave a mock laugh and flipped him off while Nick failed to suppress a snort. Josh knew exactly how to shut this shit down.

“What are you laughing about, _Daddy_?”

Nick groaned and then all at once he's being bitched at from both sides.

“-happened one time! I called him that one time!” Sharky yelled while pointing at him accusingly.

“-really gotta bring that up?” Nick whined at him with an uncomfortable wince. Josh laughed and took a sip of his beer. He turned his head as the door banged open and Eli stumbled in carrying the top half of one Staci Pratt. _Jesus, he looks like goddamn ghost._ His eyes are ringed in black and his face is ashen. He obviously hadn’t slept or showered for days. _What in the fresh-_

“If you three are done giggling like a bunch of school girls, get over here and help me.” Eli grunted. Josh hopped up immediately and rushed over to grab Staci's legs, they carried him into the main control room of the bunker. 

“What the hell happened!” Nick demanded before he could.

“Up on the table.” Eli told Josh, ignoring Nick's question for the moment. Josh helped him put Staci on the map table. Staci groaned and Josh put a comforting hand on the back of his neck. He quickly looked him over. Weak, slightly emaciated but not wounded. That was good, but how the fuck did he get away from Jacob? Staci's hand shot out and gripped the front of Josh's shirt, startling him. He started mumbling over and over with his eyes still closed.

“It's a trick. It's gotta be. It's a trick. It's a trick. It's a trick. It's a-”

“Staci!” Josh snapped. Staci's eyes shot open, bloodshot and terrified, and flicked up to meet his. Josh swallowed under the weight of that look.

“Staci.” He tried again, keeping his voice gentle. “What happened?”

Staci's brows drew together and he blinked once. Twice. The grip he had on Josh's shirt tightened briefly before letting go entirely. Then he whispered one sentence Josh never thought he would say.

“He let me go.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staci conveniently passed out after dropping that little bomb, leaving the rest of them with more questions than answers.

“He let him go. Jacob 'Cull the Weak' Seed _let him_ _go_?” Nick was stressing the words out like they would make more sense the slower he said them. Sharky just shook his head, uncharacteristically speechless for once in his life.

Josh ignored Nick, asking Eli where the fuck it is he even found him.

“Some of my scouts radioed me, said they think they found one of the deputies hidin' in a drain pipe. I drove over there as fast as I could and sure enough, there he was. Took damn near twenty minutes just to convince him we were real and weren’t gonna hurt 'im.” _Oh Staci._

“Fuck.” Josh groaned rubbing a hand over his face. There was something up with Jacob, there had to be.  Josh would bet his ass that it has to do with him being recognized the night before. _What a fucking mess_.

“Yeah, and that's not all.” Eli added conspiratorially. Nick, Sharky, and Josh leaned in slightly. “Jeremy, one of the scouts, said that they saw Jacob leave the center and drive farther up into the mountains....by himself.”

“Well, Fuck.” Sharky exclaimed with a whoop. “Lets go get him, then.”

“Hell, yeah!” Nick shouted with a punch to sharky's shoulder. Eli's lips quirked up into a small smile and he raised his eyebrows at him expectantly.

“No.”

“No?” Eli frowned, brows furrowing. “Why, no?”

Josh sighed in frustration. “Something- god I don't know- something just doesn’t feel right. It could be a trap and we're just playing right into his hands.”

“What if it's not?”

Josh stared at Eli. That was the thing, wasn't it? It really could be either way. There was one thing he knew for certain, though. He wasn't going to put his friends at risk like that.

“Fine. I'll go.” All three men opened their mouths to protest. “Alone”, Josh added firmly.

“He's right.” They turned to see Tammy standing in the doorway. “If it is a trap, and you all get killed, _they_ win. It's better to lose one than all.” She explained, her words harsh but her eyes are soft as they settle on Josh. He knew what she meant and he agreed with her. The resistance needs the whitetails. They can win without Josh. He _knows_ they can.

 

 


End file.
